


Nephew of an Soldier and a Spy

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Call of Duty (Video Games), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Protective Ada Wong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Stiles is the nephew of Ada Wong and Simon "Ghost" Riley.
Relationships: Ada Wong & Stiles Stilinski & Simon "Ghost" Riley
Kudos: 2





	Nephew of an Soldier and a Spy

This is an other idea, where Stiles is the nephew of both Ada Wong and Simon "Ghost" Riley.

I decided to make a backstory for Ada. She is the half-sister of Ghost, Claudia, and Tommy through their father. Her backstory will try to remain canon. 

I will try update the story, once a week.


End file.
